mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 4
A wiki without images is as boring as a blank page. Adding images to articles make them stand out and illustrate the topic of the page better. Below we list the steps involved in properly adding images to the Mafia Wiki. Adding an Image Images can be used on multiple pages, so before you upload an image, insure there isn't already one on the wiki that will fit your needs. If you're adding an image from another page on the wiki, simply add the file name to the page you're editing. You can search for files with the "Add Photo/Add Media" tool, the wiki search bar, or by just browsing through the appropriate image category for one. This is why proper naming and categorizing of images (discussed below) is of such importance. Uploading an Image The first step in uploading an image is to bring up the proper uploading tool. The one located within the page editor doesn't have the necessary options needed to do the job correctly. You're perfectly free to use it, just bear in mind that you will have to go back and manually add the missing information to the file afterward. The best way to upload an image is with the tool, or the tool. You can add these tools to your lower toolbar by clicking the customize button. When using the upload tool, you have inputs for the following. *Destination file name: This allows you to give the file a new name. *Summery: This section is where you add the file description and category. *Licensing: This is where you select the proper copyright license. We will be discussing all of those in more detail below. File Names When uploading an image, give it a name that's descriptive of its subject. If the name is already taken, add something else to the name to set it apart. Under no circumstances should you upload images using the default file names from screen grab software such as dates or a random string of numbers. *As images cannot be moved or renamed in the same manner as regular pages, improperly named images will be deleted. *As this wiki's language is English, all file names and descriptions should be too. *You may think file names are unimportant, but you would be wrong. Proper names and descriptions not only help us keep the wiki organized, but a properly named image will be easier to find with wiki search tool as well as give them better placement on search engines like Google. *Here is an excellent blog from SEOkitten on Community Central covering The Importance of Image names File Summary *Add a brief but accurate description of the image in the file summery space, no more than a sentence long is sufficient. Licensing For the purpose of this wiki, all screenshots taken of gameplay and images pulled from game files fall under fair use. Taking the screenshot yourself does not make you the owner of the material. All Mafia games, including video and images taken of gameplay, are owned by 2K Games. The three most common types of licenses used here are listed below. * Applies to screenshots taken of gameplay and images found within game files. * Applies only to images taken by or created yourself. * Applies to images that are considered public domain. Insure that the image is actually a public domain image, simply finding it on the internet somewhere does not qualify. Additional information on copyright and tags can be viewed here: *Help Copyright *Understanding Fair Use In addition to properly tagging the copyright on images, do no upload any media which you do not have the rights to use. This includes, but is not limited to, images that contain a copyright, logo or watermark of another website. Categorizing images All images must be categorized by the uploader (that means you!) You can add the category to the image when you add the licensing tag or afterwards, so long as the category is added. Images should only be added to one category and it should be the most specific category that applies. All image categories begin with the word "Images-" followed by the category that best describes the subject of the image. So if you were uploading an image of Lincoln Clay, it would be "Images-Characters in Mafia III". If the image is to be used solely on your user profile page, add it to the Images-User category. *To add a category while using the upload tool, you need to do it manually by typing out the proper category in the summery box under the image summary. To do this, use the following format: Category:Images-Characters in Mafia III. Make absolutely sure you're using the proper spelling and capitalization or you will end up creating a new category. For a complete list of all image categories see Category:Images. *Add the image to the category that best describes its subject. If it's main subject is a person, add it to the appropriate character category. If it's a location, use one of the location categories. Do NOT use "Gameplay" as a catch-all category, this category is only used for images demonstrating a specific action or aspect of how the game is played. (Need examples) Other Image Policies *Use images in the article body sparingly, most are better placed in the gallery section. *Image galleries should be the last entry on the page, more than two images should use a slideshow. *Slideshows should use a width of 300 and be positioned to the left. *Only upload images with the .png or .jpg format. *Only replace an existing image if there is a valid reason to do so and never replace an image solely to get your own version in the article. To replace an image, don't upload it as a separate file, simply go to the image page and click "replace" in the drop down menu. *Only upload images you plan to use. Images not linked to an article or profile will be subject to removal after 7 days. *Do not upload images to post as a one time use in forums or message walls unless instructed to do so by an admin. *Images must be "safe for work": no nudity, excessive gore, or other content inappropriate for a PG audience. User Images *Your user page is not your personal website, nor is Wikia an image hosting site. No more than 5 images should be uploaded which are intended solely for your user profile page. However, you are more than welcome to add as many images as you wish from elsewhere on this wiki. **Avatar images do not count toward this total. *Images used on your profile page must follow all the other guidelines stated above. *Images used in customized signatures must not be significantly larger than the text itself. Image Deletion All images on the Mafia Wiki, including those used in profiles, blogs, message walls, talk pages and forum posts are subject to deletion at the Mafia Wiki's discretion. *Images on User profiles may be deleted if the user has not been active on the wiki for over a year. *Images used in blog posts may be deleted after 90 days. *Images used on talk pages, message walls and forum posts should be deleted as soon as they've served their purpose, but no longer than 2 weeks. *Failing to upload images in accordance with this guide may result in the images being deleted and the user warned on proper image policies. Video The only videos authorized on the Mafia Wiki are game trailers and other official video content from the game publishers. No walkthrough, music or other personal videos are to be uploaded or linked to on on any page, including profiles, without permission from admins. Audio Audio files found within the game are copyrighted by 2K Games and therefor not authorized for upload to the Mafia Wiki. Music used in the Mafia game soundtracks are copyrighted by their respective owners, these files are not to be uploaded to the Mafia Wiki. However, they may be linked through licensed sites like Spotify or other legitimate online sources. See also * *Guidelines and Policies *Article Writing and Editing